The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
An increasing number of mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablet computers, are equipped with cameras. This makes them increasingly valuable to individuals and businesses. One of the issues with mobile devices that include cameras is that it can be difficult for business users to upload acquired images to external services, such as business applications. Users typically do not have the specialized knowledge or skills to access the interfaces provided by external services and therefore must rely upon dedicated applications executing on their mobile devices to be able to upload images from their mobile devices to external services. Even with such dedicated applications, it can be difficult for users to associate images with particular data records managed by the external services.